


From Bad to Worse

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Artist Gavin Reed, Bathing, Beta Tina, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Drawing, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruption, Misgendering, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nines is an ass, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Poor Gavin has to question his sexuality lol, Public Humiliation, Sort Of, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Tina Chen, bath bombs, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: With Gavin’s parents dead, Gavin is officially in need of a new Alpha. But when he’s carted off to live with the Strict Richard and his wife Tina, with a whole week ahead of him before he can leave, it seems that things aren’t looking up for him. But maybe, Gavin will pull through.
Relationships: Tina Chen/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Tina Chen
Comments: 49
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... Mommy Tina Good :-)   
Tumblr: @illratte  
Twitter: @Ill_Ratte

“Are you all packed up?” The man sighed. He had droopy eyes, and looked tired more than anything. Good, Gavin thought. 

Last week, his parents had passed away. The house fire had been sudden, taking most of Gavin’s childhood belongings along with his parents. Not that he cared, exactly. Him and his parents were largely estranged, the mandatory yearly checkup to still hold guardianship over him their only meetings in the past few years. They hadn’t had much use for a trans omega, and he hadn’t had much use for them.

But what he did care about was having to leave. Until today, Gavin lived in a little apartment. He had paid for it himself, from working minimum wage and taking commissions. It was his pride as an Omega, even if his parents had to co-sign with him. The space was small, sure, but it was just for him. A place for him to draw and paint and just be himself, away from the world. 

But with his “Alphas” gone, the government deemed him in urgent need of supervision. Gavin was almost lucky, in a way; he came from an important enough family that they couldn’t just stick him in some Omega Center. Instead, he was being shipped off to a couple who lived across the state. An Alpha and a Beta, Richard and Tina. From the picture he had been shown, they looked like any other happy couple. Idyllic. 

“Yeah, I am.” Gavin nodded, clutching the strap of his backpack closer to himself. It held his art supplies, as well as a few changes of clothes and a rather embarrassing relic of his childhood: a stuffed Dino named Rudy. The thought that it was customary to ask to say goodbye to his old home flickered in his mind, but he pushed it aside. It would only draw out the hurt. 

The man nodded. “Alright, then. That car’ll drop you off at their house. You’ll have a week to see if they’re a good fit.”

“A whole week. Yay me.” 

The man almost gave him a smile. “You’re better off than some, at least.” 

“But not many.” He shot back, trudging down the drive to the car waiting for him. It was black, the windows tinted. He opened the door, grunting as he plopped into his seat. 

The interior was dark as well, and it smelled of new car and disinfectant. The driver sat behind a partition, and he nodded once at Gavin. Beside him sat an Omega Care Worker, in the typical white. She smiled back at him. Gavin didn’t return the gesture. 

The drive passed relatively quick, Gavin slipping in and out of sleep. He wanted to reach into his bag and pull out Rudy, but he didn’t want to give them that impression of him. 

When they finally arrived, the sun was setting. The house they pulled up to was cozy, on the smaller side with pale blue siding and white trim, and a neatly trimmed lawn with flowerbeds in half-bloom sat out front. A red brick path ran from the sidewalk to the door, and the couple sat out on the stoop. They had been waiting. 

Richard was tall, towering over Tina even when sitting. He wore a crisp black suit, and his hair was gelled back, but the way his arm sling over Tina’s shoulder was decidedly casual. Tina wore a sweater and jeans, and she smiled as he stepped out of the car. 

“This will be your new family. Why don’t you go say hi to them?” The Omega Care worker gave him a light shove forwards. 

He grunted a greeting, staring at the ground. 

Richard only chuckled, standing up and shaking his hand. It was cold. “Why don’t I help you with your bags, and you can chat with Mommy and get settled in?” 

“Mommy??” A sick feeling curled in Gavin’s stomach. It seemed they were that type of family. 

“Yes, Mommy.” He pointed at Tina. “And we’ll go over some ground rules tonight, too.” 

Tina stood up then. Her face was drawn tight in a strained smile. “You can just call me Tina for now, ok buddy?” 

“Ok.” He didn’t miss how Richard frowned when she said it. “Um… where should I put my backpack?”

“We have a room for you.” She grabbed his hand, leading him into the house. They passed what looked like a kitchen, the appliances sleek, but tile bled to wood flooring, and a little alcove housed a small wooden table set with three chairs. 

Up the stairs lead to a foyer, with doors branching off. “That one leads to the master bedroom, that stairway takes you to the attic, that door is Richard’s office, and this one,” she pushed it open, “is yours! We took the liberty of adding a few decorations, but you can change it if you like!” 

“A few decorations” was an understatement. The bed was big, draped in a royal blue comforter and piled high with pillows and stuffed animals, and blankets that looked like they were made out of real fur. 

The floor was a deep red wood, with a plush blue carpet thick enough to get lost in at the edge of the bed. The walls were painted in the same hue. A smaller door hung open, leading to a closet stuffed with clothes, and another closed door was on the other side of the room. 

“What’s that for?” Gavin gestured at the closed door. 

“It leads to the master bathroom, which leads to our room.”

“And all of the stuffed animals? I’m 21.”

Tina blushed. “We went overboard, didn’t we? I didn’t want you to be lonely. And… we picked out some clothes, too. Mostly just pajamas, because they gave us your size. Rich will go out with you at some point to get more though, don’t worry.”

“I have clothes.” He dumped his backpack on the bed, giving her a terse smile. “Now why don’t we get this over with?” 

“A bit of a tough one, are you?” Tina actually smiled. “Come on then, big guy; we’ll have our little talk with Richard before dinner.” 

Gavin followed after her with only a little grumbling. While Richard finished bringing Gavin’s things to his new room, Tina let him watch whatever he wanted on the TV. The living room was more modern than the rest of the house, and Gavin curled up on the couch, keeping a safe distance from Tina. 

An arm snaked around his neck, and Gavin hissed, jumping as Rich pressed a kiss into the crown of his head. “Having fun, baby boy?”

“... Yeah.”

“Good. We need to pause that, though, while we discuss a few things.” 

Gavin curled his legs tighter as Rich plopped down besides him. 

“I know this is all new, but I thought it would be best to start things off with some structure. I want you to know what you’re getting into. I’m a bit of an old-fashioned Alpha. Now, you’ll eat dinner and lunch with us when we’re home, as well as breakfast. Bedtime is 9:30 pm, and I want you up by 8:30. And while you do have your own room, as our Omega you’ll sleep in our bed. You’ll refer to me and my wife as Daddy and Mommy, and if you backtalk me or cause trouble I’ll take you over my lap. Any questions?”

Sleeping in their bed was not ideal, but it was expected. Still, something else gnawed at him. “Where will I go to school? I was in the middle of getting my bachelor’s degree, and I was wondering if I could get some help transferring.” Being able to go back to his old school was a pipe dream. “A-And… would you want to… impregnate me?” 

“School? Honey, Mommy and I make more than enough to support you. And… I know you’re a very special boy, but Mommy and I are more than happy just to have you with us, without pups.” He reached out to pat Gavin, and Gavin flinched. 

“The fuck do you mean? I’ve been working towards this for free fucking years! I WANT to work!” It has been his dream to go to art school since he was a kid. Like hell this creep would take that away from him. 

Richard stiffened, his brows drawing tight. It was only Tina’s hand on his shoulder that stopped him from saying something. She gave him a look, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “We will discuss this later. Now, does Chinese sound alright to you, buddy?”

“... Sure.” He wasn’t going to win, he realized. As Richard placed the order, and Tina sidled closer, a small smile still on her face, one thought swirled in Gavin’s head. All he had to do was wait out a week before he’d be free of these freaks. 

Dinner was only a little painful, Richard attempting to make small talk as Gavin grunted one-word answers. Eventually, he gave up, and only the sound of chewing filled the room. 

For the hour before bed, Gavin doodled quietly on his sketchbook as Tina and Richard watched TV. 

“Time for bed, baby boy.” A large hand messed with his hair. 

“H-hey!” 

Richard chuckled, scooping him up and patting his bottom. “Lets get you changed, ok?” 

He refused to put Gavin down as he carried him up the stairs, depositing him on the foot of his bed. Tina followed, sitting quietly bedsides him as Richard darted off to Gavin’s room. 

“You feeling ok?”

“Overwhelmed.”

She patted his thigh. “He’s just happy to have you, you know.” 

Richard came back in with a pair of dark blue silk pajamas and black briefs. “Do you need help getting into these, bud?”

“N-no.” He grabbed them, pulling off his hoodie and shirt, and working off his binder. A full mirror stared back at him, and he cast his eyes to the floor. It was bad enough dealing with his body in private, from the way his tits bulged and sagged, and how his fat still seemed to cling to his hips and ass and the plump rise of his pubic mound. While testosterone had changed the view a bit more to his liking, he was still decidedly other. 

And as he yanked down his pants, he became both aware that he was flashing them and that they would get to see much more of him if he happened to stay here. The thought chilled him, and he yanked the pajama bottoms up quickly, scooting onto the bed. If things went Gavin’s way, they would have left him alone then. 

Instead, two strong arms pulled him to Rich’s side, the Alpha preening happily as he nuzzled his nose into his hair. Tina was more laid back, only resting a hand on his side, rubbing little circles into him. 

He didn’t want to sleep, and yet, the prospect of lying awake between them was worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in the mood to do smthing more simple so decided to update this :3  
Tell me what you think in the comments uwu   
Tumblr: @illratte  
Twitter: @Ill_Ratte

Gavin woke to hands. Soft hands, searching hands, but hands nonetheless, cupping and caressing him and playing with his hair. “Morning, little one.” Richard purred. His fingers twisted into Gavin’s hair, tugging almost pleasantly at the strands. 

“Nnnn.” Gavin whined, pushing back at him. 

“No? Was that a no, honey bunny?” Richard laughed. “But you need to get up! Mommy is already making us breakfast.” 

Gavin fought back a snarl. He did Not like the reminder of what he was supposed to call those freaks. Still, he pulled himself upright, not bothering to change as he padded down to the kitchen. 

The smell of Tina’s cooking, bacon and pancakes, hit him before he saw it, and saliva gathered in Gavin’s mouth. Tina smiled as he entered. “Take any away you like!” She gestured towards the little alcove. 

Gavin nodded, sliding into the one seat with a view out the window. Little streams of sunlight hit the table, difracted to squiggles by the glass. It was the one warm spot in the austere modernity of the kitchen, and Gavin itches to paint it. The trees from outside looked blurry like he had been crying. 

Gavin startled as a hand laced through his hair. “Watcha thinking about so hard, buddy?” Rich laughed. 

Gavin only glared. 

“Bit of grumpy one, aren’t you? Well, anyways, I brought your clothes down for you, since we’ll have to leave right after this.”

“Right after what? Breakfast?”

“Yes.” Richard settled black leggings and a t-shirt on the table, as a gharish cat-shaped hoodie. “Your file said you liked cats, so I hope this will be to your liking.” 

“Where are we going?” Some small, childish part of Gavin hoped that if he didn’t touch the sweatshirt it would go away. 

“To my work! I’d rather not have my pumpkin home all by himself, and this way you’ll get to socialize.”

“With what? Musty old Alphas?”

Richard’s eyes narrowed, and Gavin regretted the Jibe. “I know you’re having a rough time settling in, but I’d request that you don’t insult my employees again. Do you want to earn a spanking, Mister.”

Gavin shook his head contritely, fastening his eyes on the floor. Hot Shane pricked the back of his neck for submitting so easily, but he didn’t want to deal with pushing Rich further. A large hand rested on his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze. “And I suppose you can bring some of your art supplies too to entertain yourself.”

Gavin thanked him like it was a lot before digging in to the breakfast that Tina set before him. It was nicer than what his Mother had used to make, and Tina asked him nice, safe questions about what animals he liked, and what his favorite things to draw were. It was enough for Gavin to almost forget the stupid hoodie Rich had picked out for him, and the way dread settled like a rock in his stomach at the thought of being alone with him for a few hours. 

But it seemed the heavy breakfast was more mistake than not as it balled in his stomach while Rich “helped” him into his new clothes. Gavin tried to duck his head as the Alpha pulled the hoodie over it. 

“What a cute little kitty!!” Richard cooed, ruffling between Gavin’s “ears”. 

“Can I please just get my art supplies now?” 

“Alright, alright Mr Grumpy Paws. Be back in five minutes, or I’ll have to come find you.” 

Gavin took three minutes, grabbing his acrylics and sketching supplies, as well as the cup and plate he used for a pallet. Long ago, when he had first seriously gotten into art, he had made himself a travel case for his supplies; staying for long hours in a coffee shop or in the park was both a great way to practice drawing and to escape from his parents. The bag was black canvas, handed out at the science camp he had gone to when he was 12, with drawstrings that fit snugly around his back, no uncomfortable gender connotations attached. 

He made a conscious effort not to look in the mirror before he trudged back downstairs. 

“You ready, buddy?” Rich’s arm already looped in his, pulling him towards the door. 

While Gavin tried to spend the majority of the ride dozing off so Richard wouldn’t bother him, his unresponsiveness hardly bothered the Alpha when it came to talking. By the time the car pulled into the parking garage next to some tall, shiny building, Gavin was glad to tumble out. Of course, Richard’s hand almost immediately clamped on his, like a vice. 

“I work on the top floor, so we’ll be taking the elevator. Won’t that be fun!” 

Gavin didn’t dignify that with a verbal response, only nodding curtly and allowing himself to be lead. While it was certainly an egregious display of patronization, it wasn’t something he hadn’t heard before. 

As they entered the main lounge, Gavin noted that the building was nice. More than nice, actually. The kind of place he expected to be on Wall Street, with high-vaulted ceilings and gold finish. Even the elevator was nicer than his apartment, with slick doors and an intricately-patterned carpet that reminded him of royalty. 

The elevator opened up to the city skyline on one side, and Gavin watched with wonder as people turned to ants underneath him. It made something churn in his stomach to imagine the kind of rush Rich must have gotten every day. And yet, the Alpha hardly seemed phased by it, his eyes trained on Gavin instead of the rush of color just beyond him. 

The elevator let out the first few notes of some obscure musical number to announce their arrival. “We’re here! Wasn’t that nice?”

“... yeah.” He had to admit. 

“I bet you’ll love my secretary, too; she’s so sweet!” 

The secretary in question was an older woman, a few strands of silver peeking out from the blonde of her ponytail. She smelled like raspberries and coffee, and gave Gavin a little wave as he approached. “You must be Gavin, right? Mr Stern has been talking non-stop about you!” 

Gavin glanced at Richard; his cheeks had flushed bright red. “I don’t talk about him non-stop. Getting an Omega is simply a… nice event.” 

The secretary grinned. “Of course, Mr Stern.” 

Rich huffed, pulling Gavin beyond a large, wood door labeled “Stern” in gold print. “I thought you could have the little desk for today; that one by the window. If that’s alright, of course.” 

From what he had seen of the foyer to the elevator to even where the secretary sat, he had expected something better. Something impressive, with luscious carpets and drapes and maybe even a fucking tiger curled around his desk. 

Instead, the room contained two wooden desks, one facing the window like Rich had said, and the other facing the doorway. The one towards the window was clear except for a little film of dust, and the second desk held two computer monitors and two neat stacks of paper alongside an array of colored pens. The floor was light tile, and the only light came from the window and overhead. 

“Um… window seat is fine, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I figured you’d like it, since you’re an artist.” Rich’s big hand came down once on his shoulder in a pat before he strode to his desk. 

Gavin followed suit, inspecting the desk before setting up. It was a bit older, and sturdily made, the deep red wood glinting in the morning sunlight. Brushing off a patch of desk, he set his paints down in a cluster before opening his sketchbook. 

It wasn’t the best work space, and he didn’t want to ruin the desk, so he carefully eased out his latest sketch along the perforation before setting it on the back side of his sketchbook. 

The tiger had been a long time coming. They had always been his favorite animal, especially as a child; strong, stealthy, and they even had a sense of fun. This tiger prowled around in the alleyway near his old apartment at dusk. At least, he would when Gavin painted him. Now, he hung in a strange, liminal world, Gavin only having bothered to pencil in a few vague details before painting.

By the time he had finished the first wash, the colors admittedly sitting uneasily together on the page, Richard saw fit to interrupt him. “Nice doodle you got there, buddy! But I think it’s time for lunch.”

“Can we eat in here… Daddy?” 

Richard frowned. “I’m sorry, buddy, but it’s a lunchtime meeting. You’ll have to chill out with me and my old stinky Alpha friends for just a little bit, ok?”

Gavin huffed, kicking his legs against the chair. “But I was just getting to the good part!”

“Look, you can bring your sketchbook but no paints, ok?”

“Fine.” Maybe he needed to let the paint dry anyway, he told himself. Even if the thin layer of wash had already hardened on the paper. 

The meeting room was large, a return to the decadence of the foyer, with two long tables of food, buffet style, next to the meeting table. He grabbed a plate of chicken wings, the only food he could identify, and retreated to a corner of the room. The scent of so many Alphas made him gag as he wolfed down his food, but he tried to ignore it, focusing intently on the page before him. 

He started out doodling a family of cats, then a mountain, then a boy splayed out across his bed, reading a book. 

As he traced the arch of the boy’s back, an Alpha wandered over. “Watcha drawin there, sweetheart?” He clapped a cold, bony hand on Gavin’s shoulder, and Gavin winced. Grey eyes squinted as he scanned the page before Gavin could yank it away. 

“Cute girl. What’s she reading?” 

Heat swelled in Gavin’s throat, and he swallowed hard. “He’s not a girl.” He mumbled. It wasn’t his fault he wanted the boy to look like him, but it still hurt when others didn’t realize it. 

“What did you say, Missy?” The Alpha leaned closer, cocking his head. He had a sickly smile, like Gavin was a dumb child. Something inside of Gavin snapped. 

“I’m not a fucking girl, dipshit.” Gavin snarled, jerking away. 

“Gavin??” Richard and half of the Alphas seated around the table stared straight at him. 

“What?!” Gavin hissed. He was dangerously close to fucking up, he was certain, but the blood boiled inside of him even as he tried to calm down. Part of him wanted to see at least someone else as angry as he was. 

“Did you just… curse at Mr Peterson?”

“So what if I fuckin did? He’s a big guy. He can handle it.” 

“Apologize. Now.” Richard smelled like thunder right before a storm, dizzying even from so far away. It only served to fray Gavin’s nerves further. 

“No. Fuck no.” 

Richard stood up, staring levelly down at him. His scent didn’t match his expression. “This is your last warning, Gavin. Apologize.” 

“Suck. My. Dick.” He shouldn’t have said it, but the beginning of hot, angry tears already beaded at his eyelids. 

The next thing Gavin was aware of was his chest pressing tight into Rich’s legs, choking on air as his leggings were yanked to his knees. He didn’t have enough air left to scream when the first slap him, to his left cheek and surely leaving a bright, stinging mark. But Gavin did have enough energy to kick out, delighting momentarily in the clatter of a plate on the floor. 

That joy was short lived, one arm fastening Gavin’s legs painfully still while the other picked up pace, turning his backside bright red. 

Gavin sobbed brokenly into the legs of Richard’s pants. One final smack struck him, the hand staying to rub gently at the bruised flesh of his ass. 

“Buddy… why must you be so difficult?” He murmured, pulling Gavin upright. 

Gavin yelped at how exposed he was, the cool air brushing uncomfortably over his cunt, but one of Richard’s hands splayed out to cover him as he helped him back into his leggings. Still, Gavin couldn’t bear to look at the Alphas who had witnessed That. 

“I think it’s time for us to adjourn.” Richard’s hands tangled in Gavin’s hair. As the others left, Gavin opened his mouth to say something. A defense, maybe, or a cry. 

Richard pushed it closed. “Save it for home, buddy. You will be having a very serious talk with me and Mommy tonight.” 

When Gavin looked up, he expected his eyes to be narrowed chips of ice. Instead, they just looked sad. Words hung on the edge of Gavin’s tongue, choked into silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy   
Remember: Commissions r open rn   
Please comment!   
Tumblr: @illratte 
> 
> My tumblr is mostly for funny incorrdct Dbh quotes lol   
Twitter: @Ill_Ratte   
Come see my Twitter I post porn n threads there that don’t make it to ao3

Gavin hid in the dumbass hoodie for the whole car-ride home. At least Richard had enough decency to let him. 

It wasn’t his fucking fault he had been misgendered, and it wasn’t his fault entirely for lashing out. And it was Rich’s fault for spanking him in front of everyone like a fucking child. 

When they pulled up to the house, Gavin scrambled out of the car. He considered making a run for it, but the police would find him, and that would only earn him another spanking. He wasn’t that desperate. Yet. 

At least Tina’s car wasn’t in the driveway. 

“Mommy’s working late tonight, so why don’t you go soak your poor bottom in the tub while I start on dinner?” Rich patted his back. “I’ll put your supplies in your room.” 

Gavin grunted affirmation, thankful at least for the opportunity to slip off to to solitude. He found his way to the bathroom with little trouble, turning on the faucet to let the water warm to his liking. One of the few things he enjoyed here was the master bathroom; the floors were silky, beige tile, and the furnishings had all been done up in rich, dark wood. While more than large enough to stretch out in, the tub still held an air of seclusion, with two moss-green curtains he could draw closed around it. 

It felt like a rainforest. Calm, serene, peaceful. And at least Rich and Tina had stocked their cabinets with bath bombs and scented soaps. 

While the water warmed up, he grabbed a turtle-shaped bar of blue-green soap, and a bath-bomb shaped like a rocket. Once inside of the tub, ge used the bath-bomb first, making the different colors swirl as they drained to the bottom. 

As he dragged the bar of soap over himself, relishing the way the color swirled off into the water, he realized a twitching itch between his thighs. It had been too long since he had been able to pay attention to his needs, it seemed. 

He thought about getting it over quick, but he was in a master fucking bathroom, and the thought of being decadent outweighed any shame he held about masturbating in a house full of virtual strangers. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the tub, he allowed himself to lean back until he hit the wall. He grabbed the detachable showerhead from its stand, and hovered it over his groin. 

He had never actually tried this type of nasturbation before, the water pressure in his apartment always being shit, but the stories had been intriguing enough. 

Closing his eyes, he spread his legs wider, stroking his throbbing little clitdick before switching the water on. 

The first thing out of him was a short, breathy gasp. It was so goddamn warm, and his hips wriggled and bucked against the side of the tub as the water sprayed him. He reached between his legs, teasing around the opening to his cunt with a finger. 

Small, needy whines left him, and he was afraid he was going to fall over as he pushed the finger inside of his cunt. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Gavin added another finger, going faster. His legs had started to strain from the positioning, but that didn’t stop him. 

“- done in there?” 

Gavin was too caught up to answer, and too caught up to remember that he hadn’t locked the door until Tina pushed her way inside. 

It was bad enough that she had walked in on him masturbating. But it was even worse as she had to witness him ride out his climax against the side of the tub. He was barely aware of how wide her eyes were, and of how here scent was tinged with interest even as she yelped and covered her eyes. 

“I just wanted to get you a towel and a change of clothes!” She said, still not looking. 

Gavin nodded, even though she couldn’t see, and scrambled out of the tub to grab the towel after she vacated the room. 

The towel was fluffy and dark purple, with the distinct scent of Tina, like wildflower and hawthorn and just a hint of the air near a campfire, and a sudden urge overtook Gavin to rub it between his legs, right where heat still radiated off of him. 

He suppressed the urge, quickly toweling himself dry and dressing in the surprisingly-not-terrible black and purple plaid pajamas Tina had gotten for him. 

He had never been attracted to a woman before. Well, besides a “thing” for butch women that had really been a buried interest in people like himself. The thought disquieted him, at least a little; he was gay, and he couldn’t afford to get attached to someone here. 

The thought that he only liked Tina because she was nicer than Richard both calmed him and made him snicker, and by the time he arrived in the dining room he had almost forgotten that they were supposed to have “a talk”. 

“Gavin. Good to see you.” Rich smiled. He sat at the head of the little table, with his hands clasped. Three plates had been set out, square white dishes with blue trim and seahorses with neat portions of steak and asparagus and sourdough. A little platter of fruit, pineapple and kiwi sliced up next to grapes, sat in the center. Tina was in the chair opposite him, a strained smile on her face. “Please take a seat.”

Gavin sat down. “So. What do you want?”

“You swore at Mr Peterson. Embarrassing not only him, but me. That is inexcusable. Do you think it’s funny, young man?” 

Gavin’s mouth worked open, but he shut it tight. Just glaring at Rich. He wanted to flip him off, maybe, but he knew he’d only get spanked again, this time in front of Tina. 

“Do you, Gavin?” The first hunt of thunder had returned. 

Tina reached out, patting Rich on the shoulder. “Gavin, sweetie. Why did you swear at Mr Peterson?”

Gavin went red, and he looked at his knees. It all seemed so silly now, and he didn’t want Rich to scold him further. 

“Please. You can tell me anything, ok?” 

When Gavin looked up, she was smiling. 

“Uhh… He- he called my drawing a girl. And then called me a girl… “ He hugged his knees tightly. He expected scorn, maybe even a laugh, or an aside about him being difficult. Instead, he saw sympathy. 

Tina turned sharply to Rich. “You spanked him over that??”

“I only caught the swear!” Richard looked… apologetic? 

“Or did you just think him being rude was more important?” 

Gavin expected Rich to get angry. Instead, he grabbed Tina’s hand, rubbing his thumb pad over the back of it softly. “Of course not, sweetheart. I know how serious that is.” 

“Then Apologize to Gavin.”

“Gavin, can you come here for a minute?”

Gavin stood, awkwardly perching on Rich’s lap when it was patted. “I want you to know I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized that he had said that to you, and… while I would prefer you didn’t swear, you were obviously upset.” Rich murmured, stroking his back. “If anyone says anything like that to you again, you come to me, alright?” He placed a kiss in his hair, and despite how Gavin wanted to wriggle away, some small part of him couldn’t help but feel comforted. 

—————————

The precinct buzzed with motion. Gavin had assumed a police station would be austere, with detectives poring over files in dimly lit rooms to match the carnage of what they dealt with. Instead, large panels of glass let blue light bathe the floor. 

Tina hadn’t mentioned walking in on him, and for that Gavin was grateful. He was also grateful for the fact that she treated him like an adult, despite Rich leaving them both with a kiss on the forehead and the assurance that they’d get “special bonding time” together. 

She had allowed him to pick out his own clothes, and let him play on his phone the whole car ride. 

“So you’re a detective?” Gavin asked, as they made their way to her seat. 

“Yes. And… it’ll probably be a bit boring, sorry. I’m just catching up on paperwork today.”

“Which is why Rich made me come with you, right?”

“Something like that.” She laughed. “He is a worrier. And… I wouldn’t take you to a scene, anyways. Even if he doesn’t believe that.”

For the first few hours, Gavin worked on his tiger drawing. The details were starting to take shape, and it was nice to have Tina as company, even if a little awkwardness remained from the last night. 

The first interruption was Gavin’s stomach gurgling. 

“Rich packed you a lunch. … and there’s a vending machine in the break room, if you want.” 

Gavin graciously accepted her money, going to where she pointed. The break room was small, less of the natural light coming in, and almost empty, except for a man sitting in the corner. 

His scent was subdued but smoky, and Gavin tried to ignore him as he picked out a snack. 

“Hey there. You’re Tina’s Omega, right?”

No luck. Gavin sighed, turning around. “For now. And who are you?” 

“You can call me Hank. And what do you mean, “For now”?” Hank chuckled. 

“Gotta stay there a week, but nothing after.”

“Uh huh.” Hank hummed. “Is that a sketchbook?” 

Gavin glanced down to where he pointed. “... Yeah.”

“So you’re an artist!”

It seemed there was no escaping him. Gavin nodded. “Trying to be, at least.”

“Well, you draw, right? So you are one. Nothing can stop that.”

“It’s not that simple.” 

“Not that simple?” Hank laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Sweetheart, it’s about a definition; you are or you aren’t. You create, so therefore you are. Don’t need all those fancy bells and whistles attached.” 

Gavin decided he liked Hank, at least a little. “I guess. But… don’t think my new family sees me that way.”

Hank frowned. “How so? Any drawing is a drawing. Though I suppose, some Alphas take it upon themselves to disrespect anything an Omega does.” He said darkly. 

“They want me to drop out of art school. Yknow, Cuz I’m just a dumb as shit Omega. Guess if I’m an object I don’t need a life.” He didn’t want to be crying, but the reminder made his eyes strain. 

The man sighed, and stood from his table. As he walked over, Gavin tensed. His scent, powerful yet muted, washed over him, and Gavin felt… calm. Hank’s hands clapped down on his shoulder. “Look. The only one ‘dumb as shit’ is the one telling you you can’t do something just because you’re an Omega, got it? A bright, smart Omega like you doesn’t need an Alpha to tell him what to do. Listen to me, kid; Omegas can do anything we set our minds to.” 

Hank smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder before walking away. The sweetness of Omega, undoubtedly dulled by blockers, lingered behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @illratte  
Twitter: @Ill_Ratte  
Got a bit of a longer chapter here, so I hope you enjoy! As always, don’t forget to leave a comment!~~

“Can I Please go with Mommy tomorrow?” Gavin sat next to Richard on the couch, staring up at him imploringly. 

After his brush with Hank, the rest of the day had been uneventful. Hank had been called out on some case, and Gavin was forced to remain with Tina at her desk. 

“But why, kitty? It’s much safer for you with Daddy, and this way we can get some special Daddy/Omega bonding time!” 

Safer? Gavin almost had to laugh. The most danger he had seen with Tina was a Detective spill their coffee on themselves. And at least Tina’s workplace didn’t have a bunch of stuffy old Alphas just itching to misgender him. 

“But Daddy! We can do that after work, right? Mommy is much more tired than you, so it’s only fair that I get to spend more time with her.” Indeed, Tina was sacked out on the couch opposite them, snoring gently into one of the throw pillows. They had been watching a movie, some boring black and white romance with Big Ticket actors Gavin had never heard of, and it seemed that the movie had hardly captivated her. Gavin could understand. 

Richard frowned, placing his arms over his lap. “Alright, I’ll see if Mommy can take you. And,” Before Gavin could jerk away, Richard’s arms sprung out, pulling Gavin tightly into his lap. “I can’t wait to get some real bonding done with you, Mister.”

Gavin suppressed a groan. 

———————

Gavin picked idly at the hem of his shirt. It wasn’t the worst garment he had worn, the past two days considered, but bright pink lilies on silky black was hardly his style, especially for a long-sleeved button-Up. At least Tina was the one leading him inside, and not Rich. 

“You looking forward to today, buddy?” She asked. 

“Yeah!” He nodded his head, turning his gaze to the ground, pretending to study the pattern of the tiles. If he squinted hard enough, they almost took the form of little arms of algae, reaching out. 

“Perfect. I have less on my plate today, so we can take a nice long break together, maybe at lunch? And I can show you the better side of Detroit.” She squeezed his hand as she said it, and Gavin pushed away the little flutter that set off inside of him. 

“Sounds great, Teeny.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at her when she snorted at the nickname. 

When they entered the bullpen, Gavin scanned the room for any sign of Hank. A few beat cops and Detectives milled at their desks, plodding through screens of work, but no crop of silver hair alerted him to the Detective. He closed his eyes, trying to draw scents from the area, but the presence of so many only spilled into a jumble of sensation. 

“Whatcha looking for?” Tina asked. She had already situated herself at her desk. 

“N-nothing.” He mumbled, sticking his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. 

“The vending machine is that way, remember? I don’t have cash on me, but you can swipe my ID.” She tossed it to him, and he fumbled with it before clasping it between his palms. Winking like they were partners in crime, she told him to bring her back a Snickers. 

He scuttled off, grateful for the cover. While he had no reason to keep his meeting with Hank from Tina, his gut told him to hide it. It was silly to think that just telling her about Hank would blow his cover, but his existence felt so precious, like any unwanted interaction would cause it to crumble. Besides, Hank was *his* friend. He didn’t want to share. 

The break room was empty, and as Gavin selected Tina’s Snickers and a Twix for himself, his eyes wandered over to the table Hank had last sat at. It had only been a day, and while no visible signs of him remained, maybe his scent would. 

He walked over, sniffing delicately at the chair. While Hank’s scent had been muted, he remembered that he had also been wearing cologne. Usually reserved for those with an exceptionally repugnant natural scent, or someone whose scent was deemed unprofessional. Gavin had only noticed due to his proximity to the man. 

The scents still lingered, built up over time. Gavin supposed Hank had laid claim to the seat years ago. It was more of an Alpha behavior, as working Omegas were expected to give up space to their “betters”, but he supposed Hank had had to adapt. 

He stepped back from the seat, searching for where the trail led. Thankfully, it took the second exit from the break room, winding between desks until it deposited him at one near a large glass office. 

The desk was empty, with no partner on the other side. Hank’s half looked and smelled lived in, an old jersey thrown over his chair drenched in his scent. A few baubles crowded the desk, and Gavin resisted the urge to pick through them. 

Hank’s scent was old, from yesterday at least, with someone else’s, buttermilk and soap cut with gunpowder, laced through. The other desk stood empty, a multitude of stale, indecipherable smells wreathing it. 

“Maybe he has a later shift?” Gavin mumbled to himself. That could explain the lack of Hank. At the very least, he hadn’t been a figure of Gavin’s imagination. 

As he decided what to do next, and mentally hoped Tina hadn’t decided to look for him yet, his eyes slid over all of the little baubles on the desk. A few were pictures, of Hank with a dog, of Hank with a Woman, of Hank’s first day on the force. In the last one, Hank was much younger, and beardless. Hardly recognizable as the man Gavin had saw yesterday. Gavin stepped closer. He had a rounder face, but his eyes still had the same drooping slant. On his lapel was a pin with two blue, two pink, and a white stripe. 

“What are you doing here, Miss?” 

Gavin shot up. A man, a Beta, stood over him. He didn’t look displeased, but a certain bemusement had overtaken his features. He smelled like buttermilk and soap, the gunpowder just a tad sharper than when Gavin had smelled it mingled with Hank. 

As soon as the Man’s eyes caught Gavin’s, he stumbled over an apology. “I mean, Mister.” He did look apologetic, so Gavin silently forgave him for the awkwardness. 

“I… got lost. Coming from the break room, sir.” He put his hands behind his back for good measure. 

“You’re Tina’s Omega, right?” The man asked. “I can take you back to her desk.” 

“Thank you. And… who are you, Mister?” He hadn’t seen or smelled him at any of the desks. 

“Jeffrey Fowler. I’m the Captain here, but since you don’t work for me, you can call me Jeff.” He clapped his hand on Gavin’s back, gently steering him away from Hank’s desk. Normally, Gavin would have despised any unwanted contact from a stranger, especially from a cis man, but Jeff had a calming presence. The way he squeezed Gavin’s arm wasn’t so much patronizing as affirming. 

When Tina came into view, Gavin gave her a little wave. She looked relieved to see him. “Gavin! Where were you? I was getting hungry.” 

“Got lost. Thought I’d take the scenic route out of the break room, but couldn’t find my way back. But Jeff helped me.” He said that last part only to see if he could get a reaction. To her credit, she didn’t seem particularly perturbed that he had called her Captain by first name. 

“He’s a softy, isn’t he?”

“That’s slander, Chen.” Jeff squeezed Gavin once before releasing him. “And maybe you should keep a better eye on that one; don’t want him getting lost in our archive rooms, right?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Cap.” She grinned. 

Gavin took his seat beside her, wordlessly handing her her candy bar. He hadn’t been caught, at least. 

——————————

“It’s nice out, isn’t it?” Tina swung his hand with hers. They had gotten lunch at a hole-in-the-wall Thai place, and now they were down by the waterline. Wind swirled past them, but the sun did peak out occasionally from behind the clouds. 

“It’s alright.” Gavin said back to her. It reminded him of days when he sat with his art supplies on the docks, just sketching passing ships. Longing gnawed inside of him. 

“Just alright? Admit it, you love it.” 

“I mean, I’ve lived here for awhile before this. It’s just a city.” 

“Sure, sure. Where’s your sense of magic?”

“There’s nothing magic about this place.” He muttered. Suddenly, he just wanted to be back inside. But he figured that now Tina was full, she’d be in a better mood to talk. And at the least, he could get her in a good mood before he pressed. “So, you like where you work, right?” 

“Yeah. The people are great.”

“That’s nice. Anyone in particular?” 

“Well, you’ve met Cap. He’s a real riot. And Chris is a sweetheart, bless him. And Hank is sweet too, once you get past his whole persona.” 

“Hank?” 

“Anderson. Big, gruff Beta. Bit of a tough guy, too. We’re in the same support group at work.”

He was sure his scent gave his investment away, but he couldn’t help the next question. “Support group? For what?” 

“Oh, it’s supposed to be some ‘LGBTQ+ and Allies’ Thing, but me and Hank just gossip about all of the cis people in the office.”

“Wait… you’re trans too?” He felt stupid asking, but Tina has never said anything. 

“You didn’t know?” 

“I mean… I’ve only known you for three days?” He said weakly. 

“It was in the file we sent you.” A smirk played across her face, and Gavin was immediately put at ease. “You did read the file, right?”

“Does skimming count?” 

“Not given the circumstances, no.”

“My bad, then. You’ll have to arrest me.”

“Mm. You would look cute in handcuffs. Think metal might even suit you better than fuzzy.” Her hand darted out, pinching his side, and Gavin yelped. 

The touch did things to him. Mostly involving his clit and making it jump. He rubbed his side, trying not to look at her as a blush blossomed over his face. “I would look very handsome in black ones, too.” 

“Well, metal would be better. You’re already wearing too much black; they need to pop.” Her hand slipped into his, and he chanced looking back at her. She was smiling.

He smiled back. “I’m a man I don’t know fashion. And, tell me, is Richard trans too?” He didn’t want to think about that. 

Tina actually laughed. “No. But he is a very sweet cis boy, you need to understand.” 

“Sweet. You like that word a lot, don’t you?” Before he could psych himself out, he barreled on. “Personally, I think it would be very sweet if you would let me go back to art school.” 

The laughter stopped, and she straightened. 

“I can’t go with you guys to your jobs forever, you know.” 

“I know. And we will talk about it. And I promise, we’ll come up with something. Ready to head back?” 

Maybe he could meet up with Hank. And escape the strange, fluttering feeling inside of him. “Yeah, I am.”

——————————

He used the bathroom as an excuse to make his way past Hank’s desk. Luckily for him, the man was at his seat, the sweatshirt wrapped half around him. His own form of nesting, Gavin realized. 

“Hey.” Gavin stopped in front of him, rapping his fingers against the desk.

Hank looked up, a tired smile on his face. “Hey yourself.” 

“So. You’re trans too, right?”

“Tina tell you?”

“Saw a picture on your desk. And she did mention it, yeah.” 

“So what about it?” He looked like he had work to do, and Gavin considered stepping away, but Hank hardly seemed to mind his intrusion. 

“What’s it like here? With Tina, I mean.” 

“Most of them don’t like us. Tina’s a sweet girl, so I try to take the brunt of it.” 

“I bet it takes a lot out of you, to exist like that.” 

“It does. Any reason you’re playing twenty questions, kiddo?” 

Gavin grimaced, and Hank’s eyes softened. He patted the chair beside him, beckoning to Gavin. Gavin slid into it. “You don’t know many other trans people, do you?” 

“Not older ones, no, and not… ones like me.” 

Hank rested a hand on his shoulder. “You want to know if you have a future.” 

Gavin nodded. 

“I know Tina is a nice girl. She can be headstrong in her own ways, I think she already cares about you a lot.”

“And Richard?”

Hank’s face darkened. “Tina loves him. She’ll want him to be happy.” 

“Will he let me go to school? I… I tried to bring it up with Tina again today, and she said maybe.” 

“Good job, son. Proud of you. It’s important for people like us to stick up for what we want.” His Han pulled Gavin closer, and Gavin leaned in. If they were alone, he would have crawled onto Hank’s lap at the first chance he was given. 

“You didn’t answer.” 

“He’s said it to you a thousand times, I bet, but he’s old fashioned. Won’t budge unless you give him a reason. It’s just not a good look for most when Omegas warm their own money. Looks like their Alpha can’t support them.” 

“But- he’ll have to give in, right? It’s that, or I’m out of there at the end of the week!” 

“Look. Whatever home you end up I’m, they’re always be another Richard. Trust me.” Hank’s eyes bored into his, and Gavin shivered. “There’s always another tight-ass Alpha waiting to control you.”

“So there’s no escape, right?” Gavin sniffed. 

“Not through legal means. Look, I can give you my number, ok?” Hank yanked him into a hug. Even after two days of knowing him, he smelled so familiar. “As long as you need someone to talk to, I’ll be there.” 

—————-

“Catch is all about foot placement, actually.” Richard called. 

Gavin didn’t know which he hated more; Richard in suits, or Richard in “casual” khakis and a dress shirt. The baseball cap didn’t make him look any less dorky. 

As soon as dinner had finished, Tina had settled in front of the TV. Gavin had cursed himself out for agreeing to bonding with Richard. Especially since Richard could hardly be laid back. Instead of settling down beside her, at Rich’s behest he had changed into soft grey flannel pajamas, as well as the cat hoodie that he had grown to loathe. At least Richard approved of the look, and the “binder break” that his controlling ass loved to enforce. And at least the hoodie did an ok job of hiding the bulge of his tits. 

While they had gone to a field next to the children’s playground, since Tina didn’t like the thought of stray ground balls tearing through her flower beds, the time of day blessed them at least with an empty playground. Gavin didn’t like the thought of having to mill around with other packs and their children at play. 

“Sure.” Gavin juggled the Catchers mitt in his hands. He was certain Rich wouldn’t throw hard at him, anyways, if he even knew how to throw. 

As predicted, the first ball bumbled past him, Rich’s shouted “Sorry!” Arriving with more vigor. Gavin lobbed it back. 

When they settled into the rythm of the game, Richard supplying him with ample amounts of tips, Gavin let his mind wander onto how to broach the subject of art school. He didn’t want to rush it, and get shot down quickly, but he wanted to at least give Rich a chance before the week ran out. 

“Ready for a break, buddy?”

“Sure.” Gavin loped over to where Richard had plopped onto a bench, allowing himself to be perched on the Alpha’s lap. While the position was precarious enough to make him squirm, the little happy hum that left Rich was certainly a step in the right direction. 

“This was fun, right baby?” 

Gavin nodded. “Kind of reminds me of when me and my Dad used to play catch together.”

“Yeah? I used to play catch with my Dad, too. I want my Omega to know that he’s cared for.”

“So… how do you plan to take care of me, after the waiting period is up?” 

“If you stay here, we’ll have our official mating, maybe a day or two after, just so you can get settled in.” Something hard brushed Gavin’s ass at the mention of it, and Gavin shivered. 

“And what about after that?”

“Well, since you’ll be officially mated, we can leave you at home alone safely. But you’ll still be more than welcome to visit me or Mommy at work if you get bored.” 

“But… don’t you think I’ll be bored at home? With nothing to do?”

“Nothing to do? You’ll have the TV, and books, and your paints, I suppose. And if you tire of that, me and Mommy are right here. And if you are ever ready for it, we’d be happy to have children with you. What more could you want?” 

The last words made his teeth gnash. “But… you do realize that that’s not a life, right? Being your pet isn’t a life. I have dreams, aspirations. You said you had the money to support me, so why can’t you support me in art school?”

Richard stiffened, his nails digging into Gavin’s side. “It’s unbecoming for an Omega to have a profession.”

“Well it’s a dick move to expect me to sit around on my ass all day because you think I’m less fuckable If I have a brain.”

“Gavin I don’t- You’re being unreasonable.”

“Am I?” He snarled, trying to twist out of Richard’s hold. Rich only held on tighter. “I played along with your little bonding. I even wore the clothes you wanted me to! But you won’t even listen to me!” 

“I thought you liked those clothes.” Richard looked hurt. “I’m only caring for you, Gavin. I’m only doing what’s best.” His face hardened, and he pulled Gavin deeper against his chest. 

A pit settled in Gavin’s stomach. It seemed he really was trapped in the cycle. Richard hadn’t budged, and he doubted a new family would be any better. He had nowhere to go but out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @illratte  
Twitter: @Ill_Ratte

If there was one thing Gavin absolutely despised, it was the sleeping arrangements. Even if the bed in his apartment had only been a twin, he had still had room to stretch out. Now, if he so much as moved he’d hit flesh. That was, if he even had enough room to move around in. 

While Tina fortunately kept her distance, at most a hand groping out to pat him in the middle of the night, Richard was a hugger. Strong arms hardly failed to encircle and pull Gavin straight to the Alpha’s chest, treating Gavin to overheating and the Alpha’s morning wood rubbing against his ass. 

Richard hadn’t done anything to him yet, but it was still disconcerting to feel the arousal on him. A reminder that the Alpha would mark him any way he chose. At the very least, Richard never acknowledged it in the morning. 

He didn’t even mind the early wake-up, given it meant a reprieve from Richard’s clutches. 

“You’re up early.” Tina murmured, reaching over to tousle his hair. 

“It’s hard to sleep when I’m being treated like a giant stuffed animal.” He muttered.

“Richie is a bit of a cuddler.” She giggled. “But he’s not all bad, I promise! He’s also a good kisser.” 

“Eww.” Gavin groaned. “That’s worse.” 

“Why? Does Gavin not like kisses?” She stood up on her knees, leaning over him and making kissing motions with her mouth. Her night shirt had slipped lower on her, revealing a patch of cleavage. Gavin blushed and looked away. 

“Maybe Gavin would like some space.” He muttered. 

A particularly loud snore left Richard at that remark. 

“I’ll see if I can pry the beast off of you, and you can go get dressed and freshen up.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, and quickly tumbled out of Richard’s arms as Tina pried them away. 

The bathroom was far enough away to provide a little privacy, and time for Gavin to think. He had texted Hank last night, in a bid for advice. He hadn’t gotten a response. 

As he ran the water for the bathtub, he opened his phone. One new notification. Hank’s home address, followed by “if you ever need somewhere to stay”. 

It was on the other side of Detroit, far past the neat little rows of houses that made up Richard and Tina’s neighborhood, closer to where Gavin himself had lived. The thought comforted him as he slipped into the water, letting it lap over and envelope him. 

He would have to go with Richard today, he was sure. And Richard would get out at 5:10 pm, then drive them both back to the house. Little time for escape, especially if Gavin wanted a large buffer between him leaving and them realizing he was gone. Still, if he was smart, and he was, he’d be able to slip out from underneath them. 

Once he was done with the bath, he wrapped himself up in a towel and padded back to his room. He rifled through the clothes that had been bought for him, picking out dark blue leggings and an oversized, off-white sweater. He didn’t wear his binder, either, trying not to think about how his tits looked in the fabric. The outfit was Something distinctive enough to stick in both Tina and Rich’s memory, and feminine enough to make Rich think he was giving in. He balled dark jeans and a ratty t-shirt and sweatshirt together, squishing them under his art supplies in his bag. Hopefully, it would add another layer of anonymity. He hesitated for a second, and snatched Rudi from where he had stashed the Dino on his bedside table, stuffing it in with the clothes. While Rudi wasn’t much of a travel toy, he couldn’t bare leaving without him. 

By the time Gavin came out of his room, drawstring bag secured around his shoulders, Rich was setting out breakfast. “Someone looks nice!” He cooed, squeezing Gavin’s cheek when he came into range. 

Tina smiled from her seat at the breakfast table, her eyes raking over him. “I didn’t think it was your style, little man.” 

Gavin smirked awkwardly back, taking the seat opposite from her. 

“Hey! I think he looks wonderful.” Richard chided, setting toast down in front of him. His hand drifted to Gavin’s head, where it caught in his hair. “Excited to go to work with me again?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Gavin stuffed a slice into his mouth. 

“That’s my little boy.” Richard chuckled. “Ready to take on the world with me.” 

“I was thinking, wouldn’t it be nice if we had a family night when we all got back? We could maybe watch a movie together, or play a game?” She folded her hands neatly over her lap as she beamed up at him, eyebrow raised in expectation. 

Gavin swallowed hard, nodding. It felt like a piece of toast had stuck in his throat. “Of course, Mommy.” 

“A game sounds great.” Richard added. “Has to be something Omega-friendly, Of course.” 

“I like Grand Theft Auto 5.” Gavin crunched another piece of toast between his teeth. 

“I meant a- a board game, sweetheart.” Richard spluttered out between Tina’s laughter. 

“We’ll figure out something when the time comes, ok baby?” Tina chuckled. “Something we’ll all enjoy.” 

“I am baby.” Gavin mumbled, swigging back the last of his milk. 

“Aww, Of course you are!” Reaching out again, Richard ruffled his hair into unrecognizability. 

Gavin swatted his hand away. “I was joking.”

————————————————-

Gavin stared listlessly out the window as the people, tiny like ants, passed by below. It felt weird, sitting there. Almost godlike, in how he could watch so many people at once, and yet he still new nothing about them. What they thought, why they walked, or even their faces were far out of reach. 

He felt isolated. 

Richard sat at his own desk, deep in thought as his fingers typed away at his keyboard. His brows furrowed together, and he mumbled words under his breath. 

The thought of talking to him made Gavin’s stomach churn, so he turned back to his sketchbook. Nothing in particular called to him, so he pulled out the tiger drawing, smoothing it down across the back cover of the sketchbook. 

The colors didn’t sit quite right on the page. He tilted the paper, and his reaction was the same, but no way to fix it came to mind. So he grabbed a paintbrush, wetting it with dark blue, and set to work filling in the darkest reaches of the background. He would fix it as he went along, he decided, mold it into something more worthwhile. 

But as his brushstrokes deepened the colors, and he attempted to transition the dark, sunset reds to more orangey hues fit to balance against the dark blue, he couldn’t seem to get it right. Sure, the complementary colors sounded great in theory, with the bright orange drawing the eye to the tiger, in stark relief with the backdrop, and it did look passable on the paper. But the more he looked at it, the more he realized that it wasn’t what he wanted.

A sudden impulse to ball the whole paper up struck him, and he clenched his fists to quiet it. A small ding from his phone alerted him to a message, and he grabbed it, welcoming the distraction. 

‘Tina: How are you, sweetie? Richie bothering you?’

Gavin snorted. ‘He’s at his desk. And I’m fine.’

A typing bubble popped up a moment later, and Gavin smiled. Tina must have been especially bored. 

‘Good to hear. Miss having you here :’((. Cap rides my ass about not working hard enough.’

‘Then work harder lol’  
A second later, he typed back “Miss you too”. 

‘Awwwww 😘 Does someone have a crush?’ 

Gavin flushed, and he was grateful he wasn’t facing Richie. The last thing he wanted was to be interrogated by the Alpha for his expression. ‘Eww. You said it first!’

‘Ok str8y 😘😘’

Gavin would have laughed if the “accusations” hadn’t set a strange feeling fluttering in his stomach. Tina was nice, sure, and she was equipped to understand him in ways many others couldn’t, but he still couldn’t afford to get attached. Too much was at stake. 

He set the Tiger painting aside to dry just as Richard ambled over. 

“You ready for lunch, bud?” 

“Mhm. As long as it’s not another dumb meeting.”

“It’s just you and me, ok baby? I wanted to spend time with my little buddy.” The way Richard’s hand splayed over Gavin’s back as he said it made him squirm. 

“Ok.” Gavin mumbled. His eyes darted to the still drying painting; he didn’t want to ruin it by putting it away before it dried, but if an opportunity arose to leave while they were at lunch, he’d have to take it. 

“I thought going out would be a nice treat, so you can see a nicer side of the city, and so we’re not cramped in this stuffy office all day.”

Gavin wondered at the privilege Richard had to call the place “stuffy”. “Ok. Sounds good.” He spit it out like a machine on repeat. Richard didn’t seem to notice. 

“We’ll have so much fun, won’t we?” Richard said, rubbing Gavin’s hand as he led him to the elevator. 

“Uh huh, lots n lots.” Gavin murmured to please Rich’s ears. 

Once outside of the building, Richard set a languid pace. “What type of food do you like, Gavin?” 

“Anything’s fine.”

They settled on a small, hole-in-the-wall type establishment. Richard talked like he knew the owner, and they settled at a tiny table facing the outside. Their food was brought out quickly, and Gavin picked at his dish. The rolling in his stomach made it hard for him to eat. 

“This used to be my and Tina’s favorite hangout, when we first started dating.” 

“Really? That’s nice.” He tried to imagine the two of them together, probably crazy in love with each other, the way new couples were. It was strange to think about. 

Alpha/Beta couples had so much freedom. They wouldn’t have had to go through any waiting lists or matchups or stays at an Omega Holding Center. Richard probably walked over here right after work, from his cushy job, and didn’t think twice about looking over his shoulder or masking his scent to make sure no one was following him. 

Gavin would never have that. Not here, anyways. He was already promised to Richard and Tina, and even if he denied them, he would still be forced to contend with any new Alpha that the state saw fit to foist upon him. Suddenly, the urge overtook Gavin to kick Richard’s seat, and he channeled the energy into restless fidgeting. 

“I’m sure Tina would love to come here with us some time. Maybe we could get a booth, or still stick to a window seat. It would be nice to just be a family, now wouldn’t it?” Richard sighed wistfully, slipping his hand over Gavin’s, and Gavin cringed. 

If there was some great force that was keeping them away from happiness, Gavin supposed Richard thought it was him. “Aren’t we a family now?” 

“Are we?” Richard smiled, and his hand drew Gavin’s own closer. Idly, he played with Gavin’s fingers, pressing and stroking along them. 

“Well…” He could give him a last chance. “Families trust each other, don’t they? And they support each other?”

“Uh huh. Right on the money there, buddy.” 

“Then why don’t you trust and support me?” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“You don’t support my dreams. I want to be an artist, wanted to ever since I was a little kid. I studied and worked and even got scholarships to go to school! So why do you think you can take that away from me?” 

Richard steepled together his fingers. His scent gathered, a hint of a storm smarting Gavin’s eyes. “Why are you being ungrateful, Gavin? After everything I’ve, after everything Tina and I have done for you, why do you connive to throw it back in our faces?” 

Pressure gathered in Gavin’s throat, and he choked out words. “I’m not trying to disrespect you! I just want you to respect me!”

“How should I respect a child that can’t see beyond his own desires? Gavin, you can do whatever you want on your own time, but you need to be reasonable. You’re an Omega. My Omega. What you do reflects directly back on me.” 

Gavin opened his mouth to refute him, but the words caught in his throat. All of a sudden, his throat was dry and scratchy, and his eyes watered. 

“Gavin? Baby?” The tempest around Rich calmed, and before Gavin could protest, Rich was patting him. Like a fucking dog. 

Gavin stared at his feet, drowning out everything around him while Richard asked for the check quietly. Gavin heard his words in the vibrations against his head. 

“You know I love you, right baby? It’s just… I want what’s best for all of us.”

Richard wanted what was best for himself. So Gavin saw no reason why he shouldn’t act in his own self interest. 

He acted out his movements just like a machine, nodding when Richard let go of him, and following dutifully behind Rich after he paid. 

When they reached the foyer of Richard’s building, Rich’s phone buzzed. He tapped his foot as he listened, tendrils of storm coming off of him as the tapping increased in tempo. 

“What is it?” 

“Got a meeting, right now. You can make it up to my office alright, right?” He pointed Gavin towards the elevator, pressing a kiss into his forehead before leaving. 

As Gavin waited for his breathing to quiet, he pressed his palm flat against the wall. The room spun, but only a little, so he pushed off, straightening his coat. He hadn’t expected his opportunity to come so easily, and to present itself so readily, and he almost didn’t want to go. He thought about going home to Tina, and curling up with her that night, and allowing her to hold him. But if he let that be reality, he would have to submit to Richard. He’d have to be his pretty, presentable little Omega. 

Gavin met no resistance as he walked outside. He went to blocks before ducking into a small diner, one with a bathroom advertised. A few people paid him attention, but they were mostly older folk, greying Alphas and post-heat Omegas, and none of them said anything. He changed into his spare clothes, piling the old ones back into his bag, and slipped on his binder. He hated the restriction, since he had grown used to not wearing it, but he ignored the tightness as he sprayed a scent-muffler over himself. Finally, after texting Hank that he was coming, he powered his phone down completely, and stuffed it and Rudi into the pocket of his sweatshirt. 

It took half an hour for him to make it to Hank’s neighborhood, using the money he had scrounged for a bus. As he stepped off of it, and onto the cracked asphalt of the street, he took in a breath. He was almost there. 

Two people had gotten off. The first, a Beta woman, dispersed quickly, but the second remained at the stop, following after him after Gavin had gained a few paces of ground. Gavin let his eyes strain back, and something in his stomach clenched. He had seen the man on the bus; they had sat across from him, an older Alpha seemingly wrapped up in their phone, but it had felt like he was watching Gavin. 

Gavin picked up his pace, trying to keep his breathing steady. Hank’s house was a block or two away, and daylight still remained, providing good incentive for the Alpha not to harass Gavin. Even if no one else milled about on the street. 

As Gavin made it to the corner, he could tell the Alpha was almost on him. He didn’t seem rushed, and that was what scared Gavin the most. He knew no one would stop him. 

He heard the Alpha step forwards, and Gavin ran, turning so fast he swore he felt the rubber of his sneakers tear, and slamming into Hank Anderson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo long time no see. Remember to leave a comment telling me what you enjoyed!!

“Just what do you think you were doing?” Hank growled into Gavin’s ear. His arms crushed Gavin to himself like a vice. Hank’s scent would have been terrifying if it wasn’t that he wasn’t the cause. 

Gavin peeked out from his arms at the Alpha who had been following him. He had stopped, a friendly grin smoothed onto his face like he had done nothing wrong. In that moment, the fear in Gavin morphed to hatred. 

“Hey! Thanks for grabbing my kid for me. She’s always trying to run off.” 

Gavin and Hank didn’t smell like they were from the same pack, so the ploy made a certain amount of sense, and the Alpha compulsion that leaked both into the air and his tone made the lie a little less ballsy. Even a Beta like Hank pretended to be would be influenced if caught unaware. For a moment, the fear that Hank would give him away flashed through him, and he pressed harder into Hank. 

“He isn’t yours. He’s mine.” While he didn’t have the same compulsion inherent to Alphas, his tone was still murderous. 

“Hey! No need to get so defensive.” The Alpha threw his hands up. “Must have thought… he was someone else.” 

“Bullshit. Now back the fuck off.” Hank snarled lowly. “And get out of my fucking sight.” 

The Alpha rolled his eyes and stalked off, and Gavin tentatively pulled away from Hank. “Thanks.” He mumbled. 

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” 

“You said I could come!” 

“You should have waited somewhere! Coffee shop, somewhere else public where I coulda picked you up!”

“But what if they found me before you?” Gavin whispered. 

Hank sighed through his nose, squeezing Gavin once before grabbing his hand. “Let's just get you inside, OK?”

Hank’s house crouched at the end of the street, overlooking the road like a jaguar waiting to pounce. It was on the smaller side, and Gavin stared up at the windows like eyes as he was led inside. The first thing he became aware of was how homey it felt. The second was that Hank had a 100+ pound dog, mostly from said dog ramming into him. 

“Down, Sumo!” 

Gavin was vaguely aware of Hank trying to pull “Sumo” off of him. A warm, wet tongue lapped at his face, drawing lines of slobber up him. Large paws held him in place. 

Gavin laughed, ruffling Sumo’s head. He hadn’t petted a dog in far too long, since his parents had one when he was a kid. 

“Sorry! He uhh, loves kids.” Hank finally pulled him off. 

“I mean, I’m not a kid.” Gavin grumbled, still petting at Sumo’s head. 

“Sure, buddy. How silly of me. Uhh, why don’t I show you the spare bedroom, and you can park your stuff there?” 

As Gavin followed him, his eyes took in the house around him. It was a bit dingy, but clean, with little pictures, mostly of Sumo, on the walls. His hand glided over the banister to the upstairs and only came back with a few specks of dust.

“It’s a nice house.” He said lamely. 

“Thank you. Bought it and fixed it up myself.” Hank clapped him on the back, sending a warm thrill through Gavin. He hated to admit it, but he loved even the casual attention from Hank. 

The guest room was a door off from Hank’s own room, just a bed and a dresser and night table, with walls of dull, grey-blue. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” Gavin breathed. 

“It’s really no problem, son.” Hank chuckled, this time rubbing his back. “Why don’t you unpack, and I’ll get some dinner together for us, and we can plan what to do next.”

“Next”. The word floated around Gavin’s brain as he slumped onto the bed. It hadn’t hit him until that moment that he was free. He wouldn’t have to sleep between Richard and Tina like an oversized stuffed animal, he wouldn’t be shunted around like a small child from workplace to workplace. He wouldn’t have an angry alpha threatening to spank him for every infraction. Gavin would be just like any other adult. 

He didn’t have much to unpack, and the things he did have sat sadly together in only one drawer of the dresser. He regretted not bringing more clothes. Sitting back against the bed, he stared at the wall. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Hank called. Gavin blinked, jumped like he had been startled, and made his way downstairs. He hadn’t realized how long he had been sitting. 

The smell of dinner hit him before he saw it. Rich but with a kick, and the salty buttery smell of fries. “Wings?” He asked, plonking down into the seat across from Hank. Two other seats populated the table, but he wanted to be close to Hank. 

“And fries. It’s what I had in the freezer.” 

“Well, it’s much appreciated.” Gavin beamed. He bit into one, relishing the way the sauce dribbled over the back of his tongue. Besides him, Sumo poked his head out from under the table and nudged his wet nose against his leg. 

“H-hey! That tickles!” Gavin laughed, using his free hand to ruffle Sumo’s fur. 

“Sumo bothering you?”

“Nooooo. He’s just being friendly. Aren’t you, baby?” Gavin made a kissy face at the dog, and Hank snorted. “Can I give him some of my fries?”

“Oh, he’ll love you for that for sure, and won’t leave you alone. But if you want to…” 

Gavin took a fistful from his plate, feeding them to Sumo one by one. It was almost peaceful getting to watch him as he hoovered up the straws of potato. “Good boy.” Gavin crooned while Sumo slurped the last few crumbs from his palm. 

“Make sure to wash your hands, too; god knows where Sumo’s tongue has been.”

After dinner, Hank settled them down in the living room, Sumo lounging beneath them. “First off, how much did you take with you?”

“All the money I had, plus two sets of clothes. And my art supplies.” ‘And Rudy’. 

Hank laughed at the last part. “Kid… there’s only so much to go off of. Now, Mommy and Daddy probably won’t get the police publicly involved, seeing as it would reflect badly on them if they couldn’t keep an Omega in line. They’ll go through back avenues, shit like that. Now, we have a few options: we can wait em out, and scare them a little, so they’ll listen to any demands you want to make, or we can have you make a whole big fuss and be let go from them early.” 

“What happened to ‘this is as good as it gets’?” 

“Getting to that. It’s the most tricky, especially given how powerful Richard is, but we can make it work. You may have to hide out in Canada for a little bit, but scent blockers will work wonders for you. Sides, once you’re farther along in transition, you’ll look way different. Or at least, a bit different. Enough for plausible deniability and all that. … Listen, I can get you over there, and get you a job, but there’s no going back. There’s… not a lot of schooling runaway Omegas without identification can do. Best I ever got was the police academy.” 

“What do you mean?” Gavin felt his palms grow sweaty. 

“No art school. ‘Specially not the one you already go to.”

It felt like his chair had been yanked out from under him. He was falling, falling, yet somehow still rooted in place. 

“That’s… that’s why I thought you’d want it all out on the table. It’s never easy, I know, but you deserve to know all of the options.” 

“Thank you.” Gavin whispered. Suddenly, he regretted everything he had eaten. Sumo’s cold nose brushed against his leg, and Gavin allowed him to snuff at his hand. 

“If you don’t want to bargain, we probably have until tomorrow to figure everything out. Otherwise, we’ll have until they get here.” 

“Fine. It’s fine.” It wasn’t. “What now?”

“Get some rest. Either way, we’re gonna have a long day ahead of us.” 

“Get some rest” just wasn’t an option, Gavin soon realized. While his eyes ached from being open too long, his thoughts raced far too fast for sleep. “What have I done?” Repeated over and over in his mind. Just that morning, he was a regular, law-abiding citizen. An Omega, who was considered frivolous and of little substance by law. That morning, he had had a new family like a vice around him. Now, he had nothing. 

“Well, not nothing.” He sat up in bed, staring out into the hallway. He could hear muffled sounds from the TV in the living room; Hank wasn’t sleeping well, either. He hugged himself, sniffing at the loose fabric he was wearing. Hank had given him an old t-shirt and sweatpants to wear to bed, and while they fit poorly, the scent more than made up for it. Scent sharing was a big thing, mostly occurring between parents and their children, and while Gavin hadn’t had the chance to scent Hank, the heady smell surrounding him provided a little comfort. Pressing the fabric to his nose, he breathed in deeply. It was like he was a child again, with his parents’ scents wreathing around him. 

But it wasn’t enough. Not quite, at least. 

Gavin stood up from his bed, creeping out into the hallway. He wanted to find Hank. The TV was still on, after all. 

As Gavin met the head of the stairs, he stopped. He had heard voices. Hushed voices. Hank’s voice. 

“-sorry. But I don’t know where he is! He seemed like a sweet kid when I talked to him, but I only met him once, Tina. There’s no reason he’d seek me out.” 

Gavin’s stomach dropped. Tina was already looking for him? Richard hadn’t made her keep it to themselves? Gavin crept closer, taking care that his feet didn’t creak much on the stairs. 

“Look, there’s really nothing that I can do.” A long silence followed, and when Hank next replied, his voice broke. “I hope you find him too.” 

Tina was worried. He didn’t want to think about how much he had hurt her. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Hank stared up at him. His eyes looked red. 

Gavin shrugged, hovering at the doorway. “Didn’t feel like it.”

“It’s alright, kid.” Hank patted the cushion besides him. 

Gavin felt like a ghost as he entered. But Hank felt real enough against him as he plopped onto his lap. 

“Shit.” Hank grunted. His fingers dipped to play with Gavin’s hair. “Why don’t you close your eyes a bit? I’ll put something on for ya.”

“Tina’s worried.”

“She’s a good woman. If she knew… She’ll be fine, Gavin. You have to worry about yourself.”

Gavin nodded. At least the warm hand kneading his back grounded him. 

————

Gavin didn’t know how long he had been asleep. It was like an alarm had woken him up, some demonic woodpecker as the tune. Steady, unending knocking. 

Gavin opened his eyes. Richard stared at him from Hank’s window.


End file.
